


The Acquisition of Infants

by Rowanmoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Humor, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, Young Harry Potter, more like baby abduction, so is Neville but that’s not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowanmoonlight/pseuds/Rowanmoonlight
Summary: Peter Pettigrew decides that if he brings Harry Potter to the Death Eaters they may spare him. Evan Rosier, who escaped his duel with Moody alive but permanently blinded, does not spare Pettigrew but does keep Harry alive for the other Death Eaters to deal with. Meanwhile Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr are torturing the Longbottoms when Rabastan Lestrange remembers they have a son. Witnessing the pureblood baby do accidental magic and unwilling to murder a child, he takes Neville and flees the scene when aurors arrive.Now Evan and Rabastan have to deal with suddenly having two kids who are presumed dead to take care of. Maybe they can make something good out of the situation. After all, their families need heirs and children are very easily trained.
Relationships: Evan Rosier & Harry Potter, Evan Rosier & Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & Felix Rosier, Neville Longbottom & Felix Rosier, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange & Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange & Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange & Neville Longbottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Writing the second book in my ‘Family is a Purple Bus’ series and dealing with going back to school  
> Also me: Let’s write several thousand words of vague plot and character details for a whole new series instead!
> 
> I’m writing this just for fun! It will have some humor as well as some darker things (because Death Eaters) but shown in a lighthearted way. Kind of a crack idea but will be treated seriously.
> 
> Poems: Christina Rossetti-Remember, Dylan Thomas-Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

Peter Pettigrew was not the smartest, the bravest, the most loyal, or the most ambitious. But he knew fear and he knew power. He had wormed his way to what he thought was the winning side and then their great leader had fallen. To a baby. 

While Peter may not have been the smartest, he could make plans. He knew that the Death Eaters would be angry with him, furious and murderous. So Peter Pettigrew stood outside the rubble of what used to be his best friend’s house felt everything crumble down around him. What could he do? How could he survive this? He didn’t truly want to spend years in hiding as a rat. Sirius was sure to get a trial and explain his innocence.

There came a wail from within the collapsed building. Peter’s eyes widened and he hurried into the house. He passed over the unblemished body of James Potter, choking back a sob at his lifeless eyes and wandless hand. Little Harry Potter, just a crying baby who had somehow killed one of the most powerful wizards to live, lay in his crib. The deceased Lily Potter was in a heap on the floor. There was a pile of ash and robes as if the Dark Lord had been burned alive. Throat closing in on itself as he realized that none of this could be reversed, Peter carefully scooped up Harry.

There was a nasty scar across the boy’s forehead in the shape of the killing curse’s hand movement. He really had survived the unsurvivable. Harry’s green eyes, Lily’s eyes, met Peter’s watery blue. “‘Ter!”

There was the distant roar of a motorcycle and Peter stiffened. Sirius. He had to leave now and hope that handing over the baby that defeated Voldemort would be enough to appease the Death Eaters. Surely they would like revenge. It wouldn’t even be a loss, Harry was just a baby, didn’t have anything to lose. Peter made his choice. He spun on his heel, holding his salvation close to his chest, and disappeared as the flying motorcycle hit the ground.

The hideout Peter chose should be empty except for Evan Rosier. The less Death Eaters the less chance of him dying after all. And Evan had been blinded by Alastor Moody in a deadly duel just a month ago, he shouldn’t be able to curse Peter with any accuracy.

Peter stood still, waiting to see if Evan would notice him. Evan cocked his head and slowly turned around to look at Peter. “Peter? I’m surprised at your bravery coming back here. I should kill you where you stand.”

“No!” Peter burst out. “No, I have- I have something to offer.”

“Oh really? Just like you had information to offer? What are you holding? I can sense the magic from here.” Evan stared straight at Peter, the small crystal balls he had replaced his eyes with were filled with an ever moving fog. Peter shivered unconsciously at the unnerving gaze. 

Peter shifted his weight nervously, “I brought the baby that caused our Lord’s downfall, Harry Potter.”

“So you wish to live by offering revenge to me? Curious. Tell me Peter, do you enjoy poetry?”

“P- poetry?” Peter’s throat was dry. A test?

Evan scoffed. “Of course you don’t. What am I thinking? But have a couple lines anyways, traitor. ‘Remember me when I am gone away, gone far away into the silent land.’ Will anyone remember you, Peter?”

Peter Pettigrew was not the most of anything, not a man to be remembered fondly or to miss for years. Peter Pettigrew knew in his last moment that he would not be mourned. “Avada kedavra.”

The green light hit him in the chest and he was simply gone. Following the friends he betrayed to the silent land.

“Accio baby blankets.” The blankets Harry was wrapped up in flew towards Evan as Peter fell to the floor, dragging the small boy with them. “Now what to do with you. Oh, how curious.”

Evan’s blank face had the ghost of curiosity on it as he brushed a finger over the curse scar. “I can see how your soul is split, little destroyer. There is an immense blood protection laced through your body. I suppose your parents were quiet clever at times.”

The finger gently moved around the baby’s face, feeling short hair and round cheeks. “You are drenched in magic, you know. It makes it very easy to sense you. I wonder what I should do with you. I don’t care for revenge but perhaps Bellatrix would.” He spoke blandly, as if he didn’t care in the slightest what happened to the baby boy in his arms. 

“I guess we’ll see what the others think. They’ll be a mess without our Lord though. Bellatrix is already hunting answers.” Thin lips curled into a cruel smile. “How odd that the Dark Lord is dead when it is what he wished to escape the most. I wonder, did he rage? Listen close little destroyer. ‘Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.’ You may yet be going into the gentle night, for I doubt that blood protection you gleam so bright with will protect you from our curses should we decide to use them.”


	2. Second Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan Lestrange finds Neville Longbottom and makes a decision.

As the second son of the Lestrange family, Rabastan Lestrange was often overlooked in favor of his brother. Rodolphus was more vicious, more power hungry, more worthy of the title of heir, more worthy of the Dark Lord’s attention. But Rabastan was clever, so clever he almost went to Ravenclaw, and he knew a great many things and watched people to learn even more. So when his brother was torturing muggles, Rabastan, only nineteen, was watching the Dark Lord and questioning some of his decisions.

Voldemort had fallen the night previous and everyone wanted to know how and if he was really dead. Rabastan wanted to know if he would stay dead and if it was worth searching for him at all. But Rodolphus and his wife, Bellatrix, dragged Rabastan as well as Barty Crouch Jr out to get answers. So Rodolphus and Bellatrix were taking turns using the cruciatus curse on Frank Longbottom while Barty tortured Alice Longbottom. Rabastan left them to do that because he knew from watching and listening and waiting that the Longbottoms had a child.

Rabastan followed the faintest sounds of a baby crying to a hidden room that contained the young Neville Longbottom. The small boy had wispy blond hair and chubby cheeks streaked with tears. As Rabastan watched, the tears magically dried themselves as soon as they got part way down his face. Strong accidental magic for one so young. The boy would surely grow up to be a powerful wizard. Rabastan contemplated for a minute, the boy was pureblood and clearly exhibiting strong magic, his parents would certainly not survive the night. He had always wanted children and it would be unlikely for him to get married as a wanted man. Besides, child torture and murder may be something the Dark Lord appreciated, but Rabastan did not.

Bellatrix cackled from downstairs, mixing with the screams of the honored aurors. Then there were several loud pops signaling apparition from down the road and Rodolphus swore loudly. “Rabastan! Aurors incoming! We have to go!”

Still holding the child, Rabastan rushed down the stairs. The Longbottom couple was laying on the floor, unresponsive to his presence. The other three Death Eaters seemed to have exited out the front door. He carefully hid Neville underneath his robes and left through the back door.

Rabastan was almost to the apparition line and he thought that he’d make it when Alastor Moody stepped into view. The man, who Death Eaters told horror stories about, raised his wand. There was still a chunk of his nose missing, curtesy of Evan Rosier, but he seemed in perfect condition and ready to fight. Rabastan knew instantly that he would not win that fight and, like a true Slytherin, sprinted towards the edge of the anti apparition zone.

He stepped over the line and just before he disapparated a spell connected with his face. What felt like cold fire erupted on the left side of his jaw and mouth. Rabastan screamed and apparated before any more spells could connect.

The young Death Eater tumbled onto a stone floor, carefully protecting the baby he still had cradled against his chest. The freezing, burning sensation had faded and Rabastan shakily stood, extracting Neville from his robes. The boy had been silent up until that point but as he saw his unfamiliar surrounding he began to scream. “Oh, bugger.” Rabastan swore and set the child down in a hastily transfigured crib. He then summoned a mirror and examined his face.

The curse Moody had struck him with had stained the left side of his jaw and mouth with a blue smoke pattern. Rabastan cast a hasty array of healing spells to varying effectiveness. Then he lunged for the radio and turned it on.

“-Capture of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange as well as, to everyone’s shock, Barty Crouch Jr. Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured under the three of them and in unknown condition. Auror Alastor Moody reported the second Lestrange brother, Rabastan, being on the scene but evading capture. His current whereabouts are unknown. 

“Moving on, celebrations continue in the wake of the defeat of You Know Who despite the Potter tragedy. James and Lily Potter were found dead and their son destroyed by the killing curse which also reflected and killed You Know Who. Sirius Black, who proved his innocence earlier this morning, is reported as not believing his godson is dead despite there being no survivors of the killing curse. More to-“

Rabastan turned the radio off. His brother had been captured. He and Bellatrix would certainly declare their support of the Dark Lord and be shipped off to Azkaban. Rabastan would not be so foolish. He would not go to Azkaban, he would not try to defect and die like R- he would not die. He could raise the Longbottom boy as his own, creating an heir for the family and if the Dark Lord did return then he could pretend he had crafted the boy as a weapon for him. Yes, that would work.

The child had settled down again and Rabastan lifted him out of the transfigured crib. “Well Neville, you and I are going to get to know each other pretty well, huh? Come on, we’ll go to the kitchen now, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

The baby lifted a chubby fist to reach for the newly blue part of Rabastan’s face and blabbered in baby speak. “Ah ah, don’t touch that.”

Rabastan stepped into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty, only to find Evan Rosier. He stiffened slightly but thought it would be fine, Evan didn’t particularly care for violence against children and was indifferent about revenge, even on the children of aurors. Then Evan turned and, in his arms, was a baby.

Rabastan blinked. It was still there. “You have a baby,” He managed to say.

“As do you,” Evan simply responded. “You also have a new curse scar.”

“How did you- oh, your weird magic sense. Moody caught me. And, yes, this is Neville Longbottom and his parents certainly can’t take care of him now. Besides, he showed powerful magic and is pureblood. Why do _you_ have a baby?”

“Interesting. Peter Pettigrew showed up with him, thinking he could attempt a bargain for his own life in exchange for the child.” Evan nudged the body of Pettigrew with his foot. Rabastan wrinkled his nose at the sight of a body on the kitchen floor. “I didn’t happen to care for that and killed him. So now I have Harry Potter. I was thinking that maybe Bellatrix would like revenge but now she’s not here. So. Two babies.”

“Yeah. Two babies. Merlin, he just stole Harry Potter? Everybody thinks he’s dead now! We can’t exactly put him back.”

“And soon everyone will think Neville is dead as well. Seems we have a bit of a problem. Do you want them or should we just kill them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now there are two kidnapped children, a dead Dark Lord, and two Death Eaters smart enough to escape Azkaban.


End file.
